Naruto in ouran
by HawaiianGurlNaLuForever
Summary: what when naruto is a girl dressed as a boy and goes to ouran and is part of one of the richest families but comes across the host club who will steal our little girls heart


Naruto and Ouran are not mine.

Naruto Namikaze age 16 and is part of the rich family that past away now he's in charge and now she going to high school and looks a mess and makeup to cover her markings and big glasses then she went to her the end of the day she made her way down to a empty music room and picked up a guitar and started to sing Alejandro Fuentes the Host club comes in and hides when they hear her sing.

One stolen look cross the room  
an illusive smile, but soon baby soon.  
One minute for every hour  
but time hasn't been on our side on our side.

Still holding on  
been waiting so long  
for that indelible time.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you  
I spent them with you

Two worlds under the sun  
We melt into one, just come baby come.  
All the signs says it's so  
appointed upon by the hour of love

Still holding on  
been waiting so long  
for that indelable time.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you

My coffee is cold cause I've waited so long.  
The thoughts of your smile always makes me feel strong.  
I'm drawing a picture of you in my mind  
and the thought of your smile always making me miss you so much.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so loney then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you  
I spent them with you

"My my young lad what a wonderful voice you have"Tamaki said "Huh oh i'm sorry i'll be going" Naruto said leaving when she hit a vase and it fell to the floor."Oh crap i'll pay for it" Naruto said."With what money you can't even afford our school uniform"The twins said."I have you know that I am part of one of the riches families"Naruto said proudly."Oh yah prove it"the twins said."My name is Naruto Namikaze the one and only I own the Uzumakis too and the only reason I don't wear because I don't like it"Naruto said one stood there surprize excpet Mori and Kyoya."Ha should of known here is your money see ya"Naruto said thowing money at them."WAIT"Tamaki said."What now"Naruto said."Work for the Host club"Tamaki said."Fine what in it for me"."What do you want"Tamaki said."Nah nothing see you guys then"Naruto said while turning and anout to leave."Wait is that a yes"Tamaki said."Yes"as she leaves.

The next day she walks to the Host club and starts working but not as a give them there things and walks away then she looks and Tamaki doing his thing and the twins doing their thing and Honey and she fell and her glasses fell of and her make up came off."OW"Naruto said standing up."Huh Kawai"The girls said."Sorry laidies i need you to leave for now we will open tomorrow with a new host"Tamaki said.

When they left."Mori go get some contacts Hikaru Kaoru I need a spare uniform and Kyoya my hairstylist"Tamaki min later "Um sempi"Naruto came with no make up and with they walked out and now are with guests.

Naruto what's your fave song?

Naruto why did you join the host club?

Well ladies i'll tell you a story my mom died when i was born and my dad got sick alot so i'll play guitar for him then when he passed my godfather taught me karate then he passed so i lived alone with the maids and trying to take over the compy.

how sad

yah

Naruto can you play us a song

ok lets see

she grabs the guitar and sang

One stolen look cross the room  
an illusive smile, but soon baby soon.  
One minute for every hour  
but time hasn't been on our side on our side.

Still holding on  
been waiting so long  
for that indelible time.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you  
I spent them with you

Two worlds under the sun  
We melt into one, just come baby come.  
All the signs says it's so  
appointed upon by the hour of love

Still holding on  
been waiting so long  
for that indelable time.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so lonely then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you

My coffee is cold cause I've waited so long.  
The thoughts of your smile always makes me feel strong.  
I'm drawing a picture of you in my mind  
and the thought of your smile always making me miss you so much.

When the stars shines upon me  
and the night feels so loney then  
I only picture your face  
and remember the days, nights and now  
I spent them with you  
I spent them with you

"wow Naruto"

"where is my wallet"

"hey Naruto i found your wallet"

"opps huh whats this your a girl"

"yah"

"finally figured it out tono"

"Naruto" Tamaki said


End file.
